Existing power distribution systems for multi-unit buildings can include one or more stacks of power distribution enclosures, such as meter socket panels configured to receive utility meters, main panel enclosures adapted to contain a main circuit breaker, and possibly a tap enclosure configured to pass power to other floors, areas, or other subpanels of the building.
To minimize the overall size of the assemblies of enclosures, the connections between enclosures have been developed wherein the enclosures are abutted, side-by-side in a contacting configuration. Existing systems for connecting the enclosures together are cumbersome. Moreover, sealing between the enclosures is desired, especially for outside installations exposed to the weather. Thus, there is a need for improvements in methods and apparatus configured for connecting together enclosures of power distribution systems.